Chasing Max
by booksrox23
Summary: Fang had always had his eyes on Max, but for the past two years, she's been going out with Dylan. When something happens between Max and Dylan at a party, it unintentionally bring Max and Fang closer. As she gets to know Fang, she realizes that maybe Dylan wasn't the one for her after all. AU No wings. Rated T. Fax of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Maximum Ride is by James Patterson, not me.**

Chasing Max

_Chapter 1_

I had just slammed my locker closed when I jumped about a foot. He had been hidden behind my locker door and I hadn't noticed him until then.

"God, we've been over this, don't do that!" I already knew what he was going to do, apologize with a smirk not meaning it at all. And that's just what he did. Fang had been after me since freshman year. Every time he asked me out, I refused. Now I actually had an excuse, since I've been dating Dylan for two years.

"You need to give up on me Fang. I've never been interested in you and I'm with Dylan now. You seriously need to stop showing up at my locker at random times." I had told him this a thousand times in the past 4 years. He just wouldn't give up.

"I know you're with Dylan, I just don't think he's right for you," he replied.

"Oh, and you are? You have no say in who's right for me."

"I know you and I know Dylan. You're not meant for each other. You're too good for him, and this relationship is gonna end badly, no matter what you think Max."

I rolled my eyes and without another word, walked off to first period.

* * *

Dylan met me at lunch with a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang looking at us. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to start my lunch. Before I could get a bite out of my pizza, I was being pulled on to Dylan's lap. When I looked over my shoulder he was smiling. I smiled back and dug into my pizza.

* * *

When last period was over I rushed to my locker, looking forward to the weekend. But I stopped short when I saw a dark figure leaning against my locker. I suppressed a sigh and continued toward my locker and Fang.

I was planning on shoving him out of the way when he ruined my fun by moving out of the way. He didn't say a word for which I was grateful, until I shut my locker and was about to leave.

"I'm guessing I'll see you tonight at Sam's party, am I right?"

He was in fact right. I was going with Dylan and Nudge, my best friend, was going to dress me up. She enjoyed it so much it kind of scared me.

Instead of replying I called over my shoulder, "Leave me alone!" and walked out the door to Dylan's truck. He was going to drop me off at Nudge's and meet us at the party.

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic for Max Ride and I'm excited. Please comment your thoughts or PM me with helpful criticism. If I get good reviews I'll update soon but it's my last week of school before Christmas break so it may be awhile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I realized I forgot a disclaimer last chapter, so I'll have to add that. Any way I do not own Maximum Ride, it's written by James Patterson. If I did own Maximum Ride I probably wouldn't be writing fanfic...**

_Chapter_ 2

As soon as I walked through the front door of Nudge's house, I heard squealing and was practically tackled in a hug.

"Omg! I am so excited for tonight! I don't know why but I feel like something amazing is going to happen. Do you think Iggy is going? I think he's kinda cute, but do not tell him that! Omigosh what if someone heard us? What if the house is bugged?!"

All this was said in about five seconds and even though she's been doing this since 3rd grade, I am still shocked. I stood there dazed for a minute before I snapped out of it.

"Hi to you too, and I won't tell anyone. How long have you believed your house is bugged?" I asked actually curious.

"Doesn't matter, come on! We don't have that long before the party," she said while dragging me upstairs. "And babe? We need to work on you sense of style," she called over her shoulder batting her eyelashes innocently.

I just rolled my eyes.

Now I won't bore you with the details of my torture session, but basically Nudge just straightened my hair and put on light makeup. She dressed me in dark skinny jeans and a flowy red tank top. She even let me wear my converses with the out fit. Overall, it wasn't as bad as some of the past makeovers.

When we were pulling into the driveway (we were one of the first ones there) she squealed again.

"I don't understand why you're so excited about this," I said, turning to look at her as I parked. "You've been to hundreds of parties with Iggy there. Why is this one any different?"

She sighed and acted like I didn't know anything. "Because," she drew out. "I just feel it. Something's going to happen tonight. It's like a maternal instinct, but with boys."

I rolled my eyes again and headed for the front door. We had come early so we could just hang out with Sam , Dylan, and our other friends, including Iggy. When I saw Dylan I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey," I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

He turned around as I slid of his back and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"You look good, as always," Dylan said with a smile. I laughed and mentally thanked Nudge. As if she could hear me she looked at me and winked.

The party was a normal party. Which meant there was a bunch of loud music, dancing and of course, alcohol. I refused to drink. I don't know why I just didn't enjoy the feeling of loosing my control over my words or anything else.

It was nearing midnight and I wanted to leave. The music was starting to give me a headache and the smell of beer and vomit permeated my senses. I dug my phone out of my purse and texted Nudge. I was supposed to stay over tonight because my parents were out of town.

Yet when I texted her, she replied with, 'srry babe went home with someone ;)'. I frowned but texted her back saying it was okay. Then I smiled. I bet it was Iggy.

My next best bet would be Dylan so I started looking around for him. I found him standing in front of a girl, a little too closely for my liking. I ignored it and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he swung around, he did something I never thought he'd do. In the two years we'd been together, not once had it happened.

But that night, he hit me.

**So this was chapter 2. Again, reviews are helpful. On a different note, I probably won't post for a little while, maybe til after Christmas. The laptop I use is troublesome and it locked my Word Document with this story on it. Thanks for those who followed and reviewed. 'Til next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.**

Chapter 3

I was half way down the street already when I heard footsteps pounding after me. After Dylan had hit me, I had run out of the house.

I had ignored the pounding footsteps coming towards me until a hand grabbed my wrist. I swung around, not bothering to wipe my tears away. I had thought it might be Dylan coming to apologize, but it was just Fang.

He hadn't let go of my wrist so I used my free hand to swipe the tears away. They just kept coming though. "I thought I told you to leave me alone Fang. What do you want?" I couldn't meet his eyes. I could tell from his expression that he was worried. About what I wasn't sure, but I had a pretty good idea.

He stared at me for another moment before blinking. His gaze hardened as he spoke though. "Tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw in there." When I still couldn't meet his eyes, he said, "Max?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, my tears stopping and more confidence in my voice.

He looked surprised at that and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Then he laughed. "You're joking right? You think I've spent these last four years chasing you just to annoy you?"

To be honest that's exactly what I had thought at first. When I got with Dylan, I thought he'd stop, but he never did.

Fang laughed without humor again. Sighing, he raked his fingers through his dark hair. He groaned and then looked at me.

"I know you don't like me, but I'm asking you to let me help you just this once. I am not letting you walk home this late at night by yourself. So either I give you a ride or I walk you home. You're choice."

At least he gave me a choice, I thought. I didn't want to walk, but then again, I knew he drove a motorcycle and I didn't feel like having my first ride on one be tonight. Plus, I had nowhere to go. My parents were out of town and I doubted Nudge went home. And if she did, I didn't want to go there. But he was what seemed to be my last resort.

So I took my phone out and went through my options. Well, Angel was at her dad's house. She was out. Nudge was "busy". Dylan was definitely out, and I was running out of friends.

Fang seemed to see my problem and asked, "What about my sister?"

I looked up at him for the first time all night. "Who's your sister?" I remember hearing about him being someone's brother, and the idea felt familiar, but I usually zoned out when I heard the name 'Fang'.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me incredulously. "Ella," he said. "My sister is Ella. One of your friends, right?"

I felt like mentally slapping myself. Ella was indeed one of my best friends, I just didn't usually go to her for stuff like this because she always stayed home on weekends. Just as I was about to call her, Fang stopped me.

"She's my sister, she'll be okay with you staying the night," he said as if I hadn't already knew that. I had just wanted to warn her. I could show up unannounced at practically any of my friend's houses and spend the night.

Without me realizing it, we had slowly walked toward Fang's bike. I watched as he swung a leg over the side and sat down. There was only one helmet and he held it out to me. I sent a quick text to Ella and took the helmet.

Fang waited all of three seconds for me to get the helmet on before turning on the engine and driving. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him to keep from falling off.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile but I was hoping to get an update on my laptop so I didn't write. I'm not so sure about this chapter, it played out a lot better in my head. I'm gonna try to update at least once a week, but not on a certain day. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.**

I followed Fang into Ella's house. I guess it was his too but that was weird to think about. As he dropped his keys in the dish on the counter he went to turn towards me, but stopped like he heard a noise.

Just then Ella came out of the living room. She didn't have her glasses on though so she squinted at me.

"Oh, hey Max. I didn't know you were coming over," she said. I felt bad because obviously she hadn't gotten my text.

"Yeah, sorry. I texted you. I was supposed to go home with Nudge but she left before me."

Ella nodded and just said, "I'll get the sleeping bag. Night Fang," and went upstairs.

I was hoping that maybe I could go upstairs without being chewed out by Fang, but my hopes were short lived. He turned to me, about to say something but he stopped. And then he just stared at me.

I squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable. I just wanted to go to bed. Then I noticed that he wasn't staring at me in particular, but my cheek.

As I lifted my hand to my cheek, Fang's gaze hardened and he walked towards me. Slowly, he lifted his hand and tilted my head away from him. He lowered my hand and studied my cheek up close.

Suddenly, he dropped his hands and started to pace. As he turned back my way he said so quietly I could barely hear him, "I would've hit him if I hadn't gone after you. I wanted to so badly, but I went after you." He started pacing again.

After another minute Fang stopped pacing and leaned against the counter. He went back to studying me. Finally he spoke, "You should go to bed, it's late. You're going to have a bruise tomorrow, so you might want to come up with what you're going to tell Ella and your parents. Unless you planned on lying?" With that he raised an eyebrow and continued to look at me.

In truth, I didn't know what I was going to do. I had to think about it. So I just walked past him to the stairs. I thought that he'd say more to me than that. None the less, I was grateful. With a foot on the first step, I turned to look him in the eye. "Thank you, Fang. For everything, but please don't tell anyone anything."

All he did was nod, so I went upstairs and washed the makeup off my face and got ready for bed. When I went into Ella's room, I saw that she was asleep so I just crawled into the sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep.

**Here's the fourth chapter. Its kinda short but, eh. What's your guys' favorite song? Right now mines either Say Something by A Great Big World or Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or Supernatural.**

_Chapter 5_

I woke up the next day not remembering anything and sort of drifting in a peaceful trance. Then a turned my head and pain shot through my cheek. I sat up and gingerly touched my bruised face. Trying to be silent, silence is not my strong point, I got up, glancing over at a sleeping Ella. Walking out of the room, I made my way down the hall and to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I hesitated before looking in the mirror. When I saw the bruise I cringed slightly, but while examining it closer I sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and it looked like it should be gone in a couple of days, hopefully before school. If it wasn't completely gone by Monday, it would be easy enough to hide it under concealer.

I jumped at a knock on the door and then a voice. "Come on Ella, I have to get in there!" Fang's voice came in through the door. With one last glance at my cheek I made a quick decision. Taking my hair out of its ponytail I fixed it so that it would at least cover most of the bruise. I opened the door just as Fang went to knock for a second time.

His eyes held confusion for a second, but when they darted to where my hair covered my face, I knew he remembered. It was too bad Fang wasn't the type to get so drunk he forgot the previous night. I spoke first because he didn't seem to want to move his eyes. "Sorry, I was just going," I muttered as I tried to move around him. He took up most of the door frame though, so I didn't get very far. With a half step to the left he blocked my path completely.

"Sorry," he started. "I forgot you stayed over last night." I wanted to ask if he forgot anything else, but I knew that would only make him mad. So instead I mumbled an "It's alright." Looking up, I saw that he was studying my face. When he saw me looking he asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "I think I'm just going to go home and finish my homework," I said, which was another lie because I had finished all my homework in a study hall yesterday. Fang seemed to buy it though because he let me go by him. When I reached Ella's room I looked back at Fang to see him leaning against the door and looking back at me.

With determination in his eyes he started walking towards me. When he reached my side he held out his hand. I looked at his outstretched hand and then back at his face, puzzled. He sighed and said, a little impatiently, "Your phone, give me your phone. Please," he added at the last second.

I stepped backwards into Ella's room, who was still asleep, and grabbed my phone, which was on the floor next to the sleeping bag. Stepping back out into the hall, I handed the phone to Fang, forgetting there was a passcode. He handed me back the phone and watched as I typed in the code. Snatching it back he turned away so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"Call me," he said and I almost laughed. Then he added, "If you ever need anything." I smiled slightly and took my phone back. "Thanks Fang. I really appreciate your help," I told him. As I turned back to go into the room I thought saw something in his eyes, but I ignored it.

Insert Line

Back at home, I immediately went upstairs and got in the shower. I took a long time just standing under the hot water. It felt good against my stiff back, from sleeping on the floor, and against my sore cheek. When I finally got out I threw my hair up into a messy bun and threw on some sweats and an old t-shirt. Since I didn't have any homework, I grabbed my laptop from under my bed and opened it. Signing into Netflix, I started a Supernatural marathon.

Half way through the third episode I started feeling sleepy. I kept yawning and my eyes kept closing so I did what a normal teen would. I took a nap.

When I woke up again it was about 4:30pm and I immediately regretted sleeping. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Sitting up in bed I reached over and grabbed my phone off my bedside table. I had a couple texts from Ella, several from Nudge, and a missed call from my mom. Checking the texts from Ella I saw that the first one was asking why I left so early and the second one was asking me to text her brother. She didn't understand that one and had sent several question marks.

Opening Nudge's I immediately saw that it was all in caps. That usually meant that she was mad or that she was really excited about something. As it turns out it was the latter. Apparently I was right about her going home with Iggy last night. She went on to tell me that nothing actually happened, that they just watched a movie but he kissed her half way through. They ended up falling asleep on the couch together. Before she left this morning he asked if he could take her out sometime. Nudge said yes.

My mom's call was to let me know that they'd be home by six and to order a pizza from a place downtown. That meant my parents would be home in about an hour, so I decided to watch another episode of Supernatural to pass the time.

Eight minutes in I remembered Ella's about Fang and pulled out my phone again. Going into my contacts I clicked in Fang's name and snorted. He had put a smiley face after his name. I sent him a text asking what he wanted. Of course it was worded much nicer than that. I wasn't expecting an immediate reply but about a minute later he replied with, 'just wanted to see how u were doing.'

I replied that I was fine and that I had spent the day watching supernatural. When he told me he had never watched an episode I started 'yelling' at him. For a while I forgot that I was talking to someone who had annoyed me for three years. It was nice.

**Hi guys! Sorry about not updating last week. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it. I have no excuse for skipping. Anyway I'm off to go read The Book Thief. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 6

Monday rolled up and I felt refreshed. I had done nothing all weekend. I just lounged around in sweats and watched TV. I even picked up a book, just to immediately put it down. When i got to my locker that morning someone was leaning against my locker.

At first I thought it was Fang, but it turned out to be Dylan. I slowed down as I approached him and tried to muster up a smile, but it came more as a grimace. In all honestly I wasn't sure he remembered Friday night. I hoped he didn't. If he didn't then maybe things could go back to what they were.

Dylan stood up a little straighter when he saw me and his face broke into a smile. "Hey babe, how was your weekend?" he asked me. When I stopped in front of him he bent down and kissed me quickly. I couldn't tell if he remembered and was faking or was oblivious.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and smiled up at him. "My weekend was great. I didn't do anything. Like at all." Dylan was about to reply when someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"What are you doing with him?" An angry Fang asked me. "And why are you so happy?" This was directed at Dylan, not me but I started to reply. I got cut of by Dylan though, when he replied that I was his girlfriend and for Fang to get his hands off of me.

By the look on Fang's face I knew he was getting angry and that I should probably calm him down. I took hold of Fang's wrist and started walking away from Dylan. Looking back I saw that he was looking at me with a confused look, so I winked at him and he smiled.

As I turned into an empty room I turned to Fang. Before I could speak he said, "Am I the only one who remembers Friday night? Or are you just being extremely naïve and stupid?" When I didn't immediately reply he seemed to know my answer. "He hit you, Max. Do you not understand? Your boyfriend hit you. I don't care if he was drunk or not. That's no reason to hit a girl." He was really angry now. I took a breath and looked up at Fang.

"He doesn't remember anything," I started quietly. "As in at all. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. I won't let it. I'll make sure he doesn't get that drunk again." This didn't seem to appease Fang though. He turned around and slammed his hand into the wall.

Looking over his shoulder at me, Fang said, "You shouldn't have to watch him. Do the right thing, Max, and don't be stupid." With that he walked out of the room without another glance at me. Great timing too, the bell just rang to get to class.

* * *

I didn't see Dylan or Fang until lunch. Dylan kissed me again and pulled me onto his lap. I could have sat in the chair next to him but he wrapped his arm around my waist. "What was up with that guy this morning? And what did he mean about Friday?" Dylan asked me quietly. I glanced over at Fang. He was staring at me, had been since I walked through the cafeteria doors.

"It was nothing. I don't even know what he meant." The lie came easy, which scared me a little. I've never been a good liar. Looking over at Fang sitting alone and watching me with a protective gleam in his eyes, I lost my appetite.

For the rest of the day I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I avoided Fang as much as possible and was even a little distant with Dylan. If he noticed he didn't ask what was wrong. At dinner I barely touched my food and I went to bed early.

**So here's chapter six. Still working at updating every week. I've been busy with school and reading. Any book suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride**

_Chapter 7_

It had been two weeks since Dylan hit me and everything was fine. He hadn't done anything bad since that Friday night. Actually he'd been sweet, like really sweet, and it made me wonder if he remembered something. Over those weeks I had avoided Fang as much as I could, even refraining from going over to Ella's house.

Though I did my best to not talk to him, Fang always seemed to show up at the worst possible moments. One time he had wrenched the supplies closet open to one of Dylan's and mine heated make out sessions, exposing us to the flooded hallway. All he did though was give me a knowing look and walked away.

Dylan began to really hate Fang and when he saw him he tensed and I felt like he'd take a swing at him unless I took his hand and pulled him day Fang realized that I had to keep Dylan in check, a note landed on my desk in one of the classes I shared with him. It read _I told you that you shouldn't have to watch him, -F. _I glanced behind me just to meet Fang's penetrating stare.

Other things happened and I took them all in stride. Though I didn't let it show, I actually thought about what Fang said about leaving Dylan. I had heard enough stories about abusive boyfriends to know it never ended well. And I seriously did have a mental battle with myself. At one point I had gotten so confused that I barely ate anything for two days. Dylan hadn't noticed. Fang did.

In all honestly that right there should have told me that I only had one choice. I mean seriously, my boyfriend doesn't realize I barely ate and Fang does. I'm with Dylan practically all day and I don't even talk to Fang.

But I didn't listen to my inner voice, which is why I'm here. When I say here I mean at a party with Dylan. I made sure to stay by him all night though, monitoring the amount of alcohol he consumed. It was still pretty early, about 9ish when I had to go to the bathroom. I debated whether not I should leave Dylan alone even for five minutes, but I really had to pee. Of course I had only counted the time it took to normally use the bathroom. Not the time it took for a bunch of alcohol filled drunks to go to the bathroom.

I ended up waiting to use the bathroom for fifteen minutes. I knew when I returned to Dylan's side that something was wrong. I glanced nervously out of the corner of my eye at Dylan as he downed yet another beer and roared with his friends. I thought about stopping him, since he was my ride home. Nudge had decided to go out with Iggy tonight. I think they went bowling. I wouldn't even consider taking her away from her fun though.

Finally after about five more drinks, Dylan deemed it time to go home at 12:30. Now I knew that I really shouldn't get into the car with Dylan, or that I at least shouldn't let him drive, but when I offered to drive he shot me a glare and told me to get into the car. Apprehensively, I climbed into the passenger seat next to Dylan. I had barely shut the door before we were off like a rocket.

"Dylan," I said quietly. "I think you should slow down. We're way over the speed limit." Even though he heard me, he didn't slow down. I didn't say anything else after that, just buckled my seatbelt and clenched my hands onto the seat. As I watched the street my house sat on fly by, I finally thought to end this. "Dylan, I mean it this time. Slow down before we crash. You're drunk, let me drive," I said nervously as he swerved over the yellow line that divided the street up.

Dylan laughed. "What you don't like this?" he said as he swerved again. "I thought you were a dare devil. Guess I was wrong." He laughed again as he took a sharp turn to the left. I finally realized where we were headed. The only place out this far of town was the cliff.

In summer it was a fun hangout for all the high schoolers. On hot days when the water was high, we'd all jump off into the water below. It was also used for other recreational uses that I'd rather not mention, but since it was to cold to go swimming, that left only one choice. When I glanced into the back of the car I caught a glimpse of a sleeping bag. That was the last straw.

Turning to Dylan I said with all the confidence I could muster, "Dylan you will stop this damn car right now or we're through." That got his attention. He slammed on the breaks and I flew forward bashing my forehead on the dashboard.

I recovered quickly and jumped out of the car before Dylan could say anything. I started going through my options for a ride home when the driver's door slammed shut. I watched warily as Dylan stalked around the front of the car purposefully. When he reached me he leaned in really close and practically growled, "What did you just say?"

I shrunk back against the car and kept my mouth shut. He seemed pacified by my silence and he crushed his lips to mine, immediately tugging at my shirt. I pushed him away roughly, deciding right then that I had to break up with him. I couldn't do this every time he got drunk. When I voiced my thoughts though, I became short of breath.

At first I thought I was just worried about his response. Then I realized it was because Dylan had driven his fist into my stomach. "Mind saying that again?" he whispered in my ear. There was a challenge in his voice though that got me going.

"I want to break up. I can't deal with you every time you get drunk," I repeated raggedly. My head snapped to the side and burst into pain. I bit my tongue to keep from crying. I wasn't that weak. He hit me a couple more times in the stomach so that I could barely breathe and once more in the face.

**Grabbing my wrists painfully, Dylan reeled me into him and whispered in my ear, "This isn't finished." After that he swung me around and pushed me to the ground. I watched as he jumped into his car and drove away, leaving me alone on the side of the road at two in the morning. **

**Well that escalated kinda quick. To be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this story and this chapter was just an impulse write. Still working on longer chapters. Sorry for any mistakes, I kind of rushed it. Review please.**


End file.
